De Nieuwe Shinigami s en Een Nieuwe Leven
by HollowGhost10
Summary: Rukia kreeg kinderen en het zijn ook Ichigos kinderen maar de soul society wild het niet en gaan Rukia doden maar ze vlucht en keert na 15 jaar later terug maar wat de vreemde is dat er veel wegen zijn die het lot moelij kan kiezen


**dit is een Bleach toekomst verhaal ik hoop dat het goed is **

* * *

ik weet niet wat er aan de hand was maar ik weet één ding wel ik moet weg gaan ik heb weer een regel verbroken en dat word mijn doods straf ik ben erg bang nu ik wil niet sterven ik wil bij mijn kinderen zijn en ik wil bij mijn geliefde zijn maar ik denk dat het nooit zal waar komen mijn geliefde is zo maar verdwenen ik zit hier met mijn kinderen in mijn armen ik ben Rukia Kuchiki ik ben een shinigami en mij geliefde waar ik het over heb is Ichigo .......Ichigo Kurosaki hij is de vader van mijn kinderen zijn tweeling mijn tweeling onze tweeling een jonge en een meisje ik ik ben nu bij Orihime ze heeft ook een dochter en een zoon haar zoon is 2 jaar oud en haar dochter is de zelfde dag geboren als mijn kinderen ze had nog geen naam voor haar en ik ook niet voor mijn kinderen ik was haar dochter en mijn kinderen en haalde eerst mijn zoon uit en droogde hem af hij leek op zijn vader maar hij heeft zwart haar hij is mooi jonge baby ik gaf hem kleren en zette hem in de buggy ding en pakte dan Orihime 's dochter en droogde haar af terwijl zij eten maakte ik droogde haar af en zette haar in de kleren die Orihime heeft klaar gezet toen pakte ik mijn dochter en zette haar ook in de kleren ik glimlachte en zette haar ook in die buggy en pakte Orihime 's baby en gingen allemaal in de keuken :Orihime:oh ga je nu al ik heb net eten gemaakt:Rukia:erg aardig van je Orihime maar ik moet echt gaan anders kom ik te laat hier je dochter is mooi gewassen :Orihime:ik denk dat ik een naam voor haar heb :ze pakte haar aan :Rukia:oh:Orihime:ik noem haar Risa :Rukia:Risa? best mooi als ik een naam heb voor de tweeling dan zeg ik het je okay:Orihime:dank je Rukia:Rukia glimlachte en ze ging weg ze zwaaide nog eens en ging naar het vlieg veld ze stapte in met haar kinderen op schoot en de vliegtuig vloog weg Orihime keek naar de lucht en zag de vliegtuig Uryu kwam naast haar staan :Uryu:ze is weg he:Orihime:ja is te hopen dat de toekomst het nu goed gaat voorspellen:Uryu:ik weet zeker dat het goed komt:ze keken hun kinderen aan en glimlachte beide

ergens anders ver weg van het huis van Orihime en Uryu stond een figuur die naar het lucht keek en de vlieg tuig zag:persoon:laten we elkaar nog eens zien Rukia Kuchiki:en het ging weg

15 jaar later

een vliegtuig kwam juist weer over de blauw lucht zweven in de vliegtuig zaten de hoofd peronen die een geweldig avontuur gaan bleven ze heten Judai Shirosaki en Riku Shirosaki

Riku lang oranje haar en had bruine ogen ze droeg een inuform van high school waar ze nu gaat(ben vergeten welke high school het was) de jongen naast haar haar broer Judai had kort zwart haar en lichter bruine ogen hij droeg ook een inuform een zomer inuform wel ze zaten naast elkaar Riku keek naar buiten naar de wolken en Judai las een boek manga boek van D gray man :Riku:is de lucht niet prachtig blauw Judai:Judai:zou kunnen is dezen boekje niet de beste boekje van de wereld:Riku:dat zei je ook over die ander boekje :ze keek hem aan :Judai:ja en ze zijn allemaal goed:Riku:kun je even luisteren wat ik te zeggen heb :Judai:eens even zien nope:Riku sweatdropped en keek weer naar buiten :_de lucht is blauwer dan ooit waarom blijft de lucht niet zo zoals het nu is _ze zuchte

ergens in de stadje K (het begon toch met een K) in het huis van Ishida in de kamer van de dochter ze had kort oranje haar en licht bruin ogen ze deed haar inuform aan :Risa:nou dit zit goed oh ik kan niet wachten tot de nieuwelingen komen :plots klopte iemand op de deur :Risa:ja:haar broer Light kwam binnen Light had blauw haar met oranje glans en blauwe ogen :Light:je moet komen eten anders word pa niet blij :Risa zuchte:Risa:ja ja Light ik kom :en ze ging mee met haar broer en gingen ontbijten

* * *

**ik weet het niet lang of goed genoeg maar ik heb weinig tijd nu dag heb veel plezier mee **


End file.
